


Forever Stars Tonight

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Drama & Romance, F/M, Halloween Challenge, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is having a run of bad luck this Halloween. She's been dumped by her boyfriend, ditched by her friends, and is currently being stalked by a demon lord. He's convinced that she's his mate, and should be bound to him for all eternity. But can love bloom between a demon and a miko? SK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All Hallows eve is the night that all spirits considered departed come back. It was supposedly the only time that they could touch the earth, the barrier between this world and the next thinning so that they might visit for just one night of the year.

Along with this superstition came the fear that ghouls, goblins and demons joined them on such a night, so it was that every year while children raced out onto the streets in excitement, the faint of heart shut their doors firmly to the dark and macabre sky.

Kagome did not believe in such things. While many children in her childhood memories had been hyped up by the superstitions, she'd never bought them. Sure, it was a great excuse to get candy and dress up, but who really thought that spirits and demons existed in this world anymore?

Kagome absentmindedly swirled the contents of her drink around. Had she been more fanciful and exciting, would her boyfriend have reconsidered dumping her? Sighing heavily, she brought the glass to her lips and downed the bitter sweet taste that alcohol ignited in her throat.

There she sat, wearing a sad little witches costume on apparently the liveliest night of the year. All she felt like doing was crawling under a rock and sleeping her troubles away. Instead, she drowned them slowly, taking her time to reminisce about things.

The bar was quite full and rowdy tonight, the stench of alcohol and smoke suffocating her senses. While she wanted to forget about being dumped by Hojo, preferably with alcohol, she couldn't stand the fumes blinding her any longer. Since ignoring them had only succeeded in giving her a headache, she closed her eyes, biting her lip and concentrating.

A slip of her miko energy spread out around the bar, dulling the fumes and giving her breathing space. Much better, she smiled. Her aura of power glowed in a soft pink that only she could see. The other humans went on chatting, all dressed in costumes and having a night to remember.

Kagome turned back to her drink, secretly pleased with herself for making the barrier. However, as she once more brought the glass to her lips, a shock shuddered through her system, snapping her eyes open.

The barrier had made contact with a powerful force, more powerful it seemed than Kagome's own spiritual energy. The pale pink aura of reiki energy broke and shattered around her. Kagome winced as she was once more flooded with the sounds and smells she'd been blocking out. The unknown energy settled around her soon after, dominating and trying to overpower her.

It was stronger than anything else she'd ever felt, and it seemed like even the other humans could feel it subconsciously. Many began to make their way out of the bar, their minds noticing the danger lingering inside even without the hosts realizing.

Kagome was frozen, her mind reeling. This power was dangerous, dark and greater than her own. Yet where had it come from? Who had it come from?

Placing her drink down slowly, Kagome summoned her bravery and hesitantly looked over her shoulder.

Her brown eyes moved over the figures seated at the tables, none were threatening or even interested in her. She was beginning to wonder if she'd imagined it, until her eyes were met with gold slitted ones.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the man draped in shadow. From what she could see of him, he had long silver hair that caught the moonlight, and his form was unnaturally still.

His fall of silver hair contrasted nicely with those burning golden eyes. They glittered darkly, like an animal watching their prey, drawing her in. Shaking her head slightly, she quickly turned back around in her seat, blushing furiously.

Whoever he was, he practically screamed danger. The fact that he had broken her shield had been an invitation, letting her know that he was there. She swallowed, he was now interested in her because she had been stupid enough to reveal her powers out in the open. Stupid Kagome, didn't grandpa tell you to clamp down on your priestess powers? You're in trouble now and guess who's fault it is!

Kagome sighed and felt something brush feather light against her. It wasn't physical but mental, and before she knew it, she heard him.

 _"I take it, it was not your intention to challenge me little miko?"_ The voice uttered in a velvety tone in her mind.

Kagomes head snapped up, and she stilled. _H-how...how are you doing this?_

 _"You should not meddle with powers that could grab the attention of those more...experienced than yourself. Especially on a night such as this, you never know what monsters you might attract."_ The voice replied in an almost amused tone.

Kagome frowned at the male pride indicated in his tone. _Sorry...can I ask what you are?_

_"The more polite question would be - who are you? Kagome Higurashi."_

The girl froze, an icy fear creeping along her skin. How did this stranger know who she was? And what did he mean, that she'd played with fire and should now be burned? Whoever he was, she didn't like this conversation or where it was headed. Her instincts were screaming - fight or flight, and she knew which one she'd rather take.

But Kagome had always been mule headed.

_Explain how you know me stranger._

A chuckle echoed though her mind that was entirely male and over confident. _"You question this one in a such a demanding way, but I do not mind it coming from you. I have been watching you ever since I caught your scent a few days ago."_

The ice cold fear rattled her bones once more. Great, she now had a stalker.

_M-my scent?_

_"Hn. Are all mikos so incompetent that they cannot hide their own scent? More so, you seem to lack proper training, it was a rookie mistake to unleash your powers in public."_

Anger boiled hotly at his remarks. Frustration over took fear as it usually did with her emotions. She grit her teeth, unable to force him out of her mind but sending her own spiritual energy towards him out of annoyance.

_Listen here you stalker! You might think your oh so more powerful than me, but at least I don't flaunt my power over others! I won't let you bully me you creep, so quit bothering me and leave me alone!_

She sent one more burst of power along with that last sentence to prove her point.

Unfortunately, the power sent back was ten times worse than before. It swamped her senses and hit her mind with such force that she felt dizzy. When the voice replied, it was deathly quiet. _"Do not mistake my interest in you as such a vulgar, human obsession, nor think me the forgiving type. I will not tolerate disrespect, so do not try my patience little girl."_

The power pulled back so that Kagome could breath once more, she put her head in her hands and tried to will away the fear she could feel.

A light brush of sound echo'd in her head, almost like a faint sigh. _"You truly do not know who or what I am do you? I thought you might recognize and identify me as I have with you. Perhaps it is different even for mikos."_

 _Who are you? I take it you aren't human then?_ Kagome replied hesitantly.

_"I am Sesshoumuru. Former Lord of the Western lands, until it was time for the humans to take over. I am a full blooded Inuyokai."_

The priestess gulped, remembering her grandpa telling her stories of the old demons. _So you're a dog demon?_

_"Correct. And you, little miko, are my mate."_

The way he said it so easily made Kagome think he was joking. She had also heard about the demons mates, their eternal partners who stayed by their side, having their children and committing their full life to one another. From what she vaguely recalled, dog demons were expressively possessive about their mates, and the ritual to become eternal partners was when they...

Kagome blushed, and willed her mind away from the thought, hoping he hadn't read her mind. This was a mistake, it had to be.

_Your mate? You must be joking._

_"I dislike jokes."_

Kagome forced air into her lungs, trying to calm the rising panic she could feel bubbling up.  _But I cant be your mate, I'm human._

 _"That is true, but it is not unheard of for demons to couple with humans. It simply means that you will share my lifespan once we are mated."_ His tone was still so self assured and confident. Kagome frowned, her fists clenching.

_This isn't the dark ages where men stake a claim on a girl and that's that. What if I don't want to become your mate?_

A sense of anger and slight hurt could be detected in his next words. _"You have little choice. A demon knows when they have found their mate, I am positive after 500 years of searching that you are mine. To reject me is to reject your destiny, which would curse you to a half life."_

Kagome felt her anger return, with a hint of fear. _So you'll force me? Is that it?_

Before he could respond, she directed all of her pent up energy into forcing the intruder out of her mind. It worked, and the voice was suddenly gone. She gripped her glass and blew out a shaky breath. How am I going to get away from him?

Sesshoumaru quietly observed the girl sitting at the bar. He was slightly annoyed at being forced out of her mind like that, and was secretly surprised she'd been able to do so. It went without saying that he was attracted to that power, and also more amused by the little fire cracker's personality than angered. She was passionate, and he liked that.

The demon did not usually like others questioning him. Should they disrespect him, it was met with cruel retribution, but when it was coming from Kagome, he found himself liking her willfulness. _Were she compliant and shy, I'd question my instincts to take her as a mate. She has her own mind, and more skills than first thought._ He mused to himself.

As he was lost in his thoughts for a moment, he didn't notice when the waitress approached him until she was in his line of sight. "Excuse me sir, this is from the lady at the bar." The young women set down a glass of wine in front of the passive demon. The gold slitted eyes narrowed, before looking up at the bar.

With a startle, he realized she was gone, taking the opportunity to trick him and escape.

A growl escaped his throat. Both thrilled at the prospect of a hunt and also infuriated that the miko had fooled him. He sighed and took a sip of his drink, in no hurry.

Her human movements were so slow in comparison to his that he knew there nothing to worry about.

In contrast to his calm emotions, Kagome's were in utter chaos. She ran down the road as fast as her legs could carry her, the cold concrete slippery under her feet from the earlier rain.

Although Kagome was running for her life, with breath heaving out of her lungs and heart fluttering wildly in her chest, she had never felt more alive. The crisp night air brushed by her, sending a pleasant sensation along her heated skin. The dampness in the air and the slight mist hanging around the trees was eerie, but the silence of the night was disrupted by her frantic footsteps.

Kagome didn't stop running until she was sure she'd put a good distance between them. Exhausted, she jogged towards a tree in a near by park and gasped for breath, lungs on fire from her desperate sprint. Reaching the great oak, she slipped down it onto the ground. The cold grass on her exposed legs sent chills up her spine, but it helped to cool her down. Slightly calmed, she wondered what she could do to get away from the demon.

She wasn't far from home, she'd taken a taxi out to meet some friends, but they cancelled just as she'd arrived at the bar. _It's a few miles to reach home, but I could make it._

As she shakily tried to get to her feet, she slipped back down onto the grass, her limbs not cooperating.

"I'm afraid that you used too much of your reiki earlier, it might be in your best interests to rest for a moment." Came a leisurely voice.

Kagome froze, her eyes darting wildly around her to try and detect his presence. How had he found her so quickly?

Despite the fact that she knew he was right, she clawed her way up the tree so that she could stand. Kagome then peered around it hesitantly, heart beating, blood pumping and body poised to run.

Out of the surrounding mist came his figure, the graceful and easy movements of his stroll towards her, looked more like he was taking an evening walk. Her frantic breathing hitched as her eyes drank in his image.

The demon was truly beautiful. He was dressed in traditional white robes, a red honey cone design pattered on the sleeves and collar. A pelt of white fur was draped over his shoulder elegantly.

A chest plate and some armor was in place, along with two swords at his hip. His long silver hair drifted out behind him elegantly as he walked. She blinked when she saw that his face had markings on it, with two red stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Those golden eyes drifted along her figure impassively as he stalked forward, and Kagome stumbled back.

In her eyes he was beautiful enough to be an angel. Her angel of death.

He would take her against her will, and then she would be forced to stay by his side forever. It would be the end of her freedom, which in Kagome's mind was worse than death.

"Stay back! I'm not going to become your mate!" Kagome took a few more steps back, holding a hand up defensively as Sesshoumaru moved ever closer.

The regal demon rose an eyebrow at her frightened tone. "There is no need to fear me. I will not harm you."

He was close enough now to touch her if he wanted, though he restrained himself so that he didn't scare her further. Kagome stepped away once more, her hands trembling. Sesshoumaru noticed this and asked; "are all humans so easily spooked?"

"Only the ones about to be bound to a demon for all eternity. Please just go and find someone else." The young women was thankful for the strength in her voice. Glancing down, she noticed that he had long, sharp claws and her heart rate increased.

The demon sighed, irritation apparent in his golden gaze. "There is no other. You are mine, and I am yours."

Kagome quickly turned tail and ran, giving into the instinct to flee from danger.

She didn't make it far as she slipped on the grass, her knee scraping on a fallen branch. She winced in pain, trying unsuccessfully to get up again, she wasn't even out of his eye sight.

Light footsteps alerted her that he was approaching once more. Kagome could no longer summon the strength to run, due to pushing her body beyond its limits. However, her frustration for the haughty demon had built, and her power hummed to life underneath her skin. She clamped down on it, making sure to dull it to a level he wouldn't notice, but letting it lie in wait.

Kagome stiffened as the footsteps stopped and she felt his presence above her. She squeezed her eyes shut as one clawed hand reached down, pulling her up so that she was facing him. With his hand on hers, the skin to skin contact made the reaction of her spiritual powers that much harsher when she chose to unleash them. In an instant, he ripped his clawed hand away, snarling at the force field now surrounding her.

The power shone with an intensity and strength he hadn't known she possessed. From the size and structure alone it hinted that she had trained her powers above that of a novice, and instead reminded him of the powerful holy men and women he'd fought in days of old.

The scent of salt caught his notice and Sesshoumaru inclined his head, puzzlement written on his usually impassive face.

Tears now ran down the mikos face as she shook with fear within her barrier. The golden eyes observing her slowly widened, and he berated himself for not reassuring her. Talking was not something he excelled at, but in the day and age he now lived, it was demanded so that humans could know what others were thinking. She was not of demon kind, and could not know through looking at his reactions alone that he wouldn't harm her.

His eyes warmed ever so slightly. "As this one said before, I would never hurt you Kagome. This I promise as a Daiyokai and former Lord."

At the sound of how genuine he seemed, Kagome raised her head to look up at him. She wondered if he was trying to trick her, but a part of her knew that someone who took such obvious pride in their heritage would never swear on something like their title that unless they meant it.

"You think I would force myself on you?" He made a noise that sounded too dignified to be a snort, but just barely passed as one. "This Sesshoumaru would not lower himself to such a dishonorable level."

Kagome let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and hesitantly, she lowered her shield until it disappeared between them completely. She cleared her throat, and stood up a little awkwardly. "I'm glad to hear it, though if you don't want to give the wrong impression to a girl, you could've just asked me out instead of scaring me half to death like that."

 _So...I got so scared for nothing?_ She felt a little silly for some reason, even if her reaction had been justified.

Amusement crept into the demons eyes. "Hn, it occurs to me now that I handled the situation a little poorly. Yet I stand by my actions, they were not meant to frighten you. I was merely being...myself."

She didn't know what to say to that, but he was a demon after all and was probably reacting to her off of instinct. She had a feeling that her human sensibilities wouldn't apply to someone like him, and her rational 21st century mind would clash with his immortal one.

"And do not blame yourself for being afraid. I am quite an intimidating figure."

She smiled for the first time that night then, taking Sesshoumaru by surprise. Although covered in mud from her fall, and dressed in robes fit for a sorceress, he considered the young women to be quite beautiful. It lasted about a second though as she was suddenly falling, her knees having given out underneath her. In a flash, he was at her side, and with no barriers between them he caught her in his arms. Kagome gave a squeak and then realized she was being carried.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru strode forward in his usual graceful manner. He glanced down at her and stated in a matter of fact tone; "Attending to my mates every need."

Kagome blushed. "There's really no need-"

"I insist." He looked on ahead, and from her position in his arms, Kagome noticed a flash of red spark his eyes. She gulped and looked away.

Before she knew it, they were standing beside a river. Kagome was placed down gently beside the waters edge while Sesshoumaru knelt down to her level. She found that she was getting used to his intimidating aura quite easily, but that didn't mean she didn't jump at the unexpected contact. Sesshoumaru had placed a cloth in the water, and was now wiping the mud from her hands and knee.

In everything he did, he kept the same graceful pace of things. Kagome found herself marveling at how, even though he was a picture of strength, he was still regal in movement. She imagined him to be the type to assess the battlefield and his opponents before fighting them, and while doing so, his every hit would be perfectly executed.

_Sesshoumaru, it means The Killing Perfection._

Despite her earlier thoughts about his intentions, she found herself blushing when he traced the cloth over her cheeks. Removing the dirt while quietly gazing at her, Sesshoumaru smirked at the tell tale redness in her cheeks.

"So um..." Kagome cleared her throat, trying to think of something to say.

"You've been injured." The demon stated.

Kagome glanced down at her leg that was bleeding. "Oh, its alright."

"I did not mean your leg. You have been hurt in the past...I could tell by how frightened you were of me when you ran away. You did not simply fear becoming my mate, you feared I would take your virtue, forcefully." He seemed disgusted with the thought.

The ebony haired girl looked up at him suspiciously. "How long did you say you've been watching me?"

"Hn. About three days." He absentmindedly replied, distracted as he pulled a few leaves from her hair.

"Well seems to me it must have been since three years ago, because that's when it happened." Kagome smiled wryly, watching as his claws moved gently through her ebony hair.

"What happened?" His tone had a hint of demand in it.

She sighed. "Its really no big deal. I got lost one day in the city and this man pulled me into an ally. He nearly...well he nearly had his way with me, but I managed to escape, that's all. The situation was similar in my head I guess."

As Sesshoumaru twined her hair around his clawed fingers, he regarded her with an expression Kagome couldn't fathom. Perhaps it was a demonic emotion that she couldn't possibly understand unless she felt it herself. She at least got the sense that he was angry though.

"I am sorry that you had to experience that."

Kagome waved it off. "Well thank you, but really it's no big deal. I'm over it."

Sesshoumaru brought one of her long black strands of hair up so that he could smell her scent. Drinking in her fragrance, he continued in the same impassive tone.

"If you were so 'over it', you wouldn't have reacted as frightened as you did towards me."

Kagome opened and closed her mouth, at a loss for words. A moment of silence settled over them, before Kagome sighed and rubbed her head awkwardly. "So what happens now?"

Sesshoumaru inspected her leg for a moment, his gaze following the trail of red that had ran down from her cut. "Whatever you desire, mate Kagome."

She groaned and shook her head. "That's what I'm talking about. You don't seem to understand that I can't be your mate."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I have been attending to you. You might try to lie yourself about this, but your body cannot hide its reactions, you responded to my touch."

A scarlet tint lit up Kagome's cheeks as she glared at him. "I did not!"

As if to prove his point, the demon raised her leg up and bent his head down, kissing the wound. Kagome's blush intensified at the intimate contact. Since she was human, she didn't identify the fact that Sesshoumaru was merely attending to her as his kind saw fit. The act of washing the mud from her skin, or healing her wounds were a sort of grooming demonstration, rather than an act of seduction.

In time, he'd teach her this. _But not tonight._

When he pulled away, the wound was healed. Kagome stared at it in wonder, trying to ignore the tingling sensation from where the heat of his lips had been.

"How did that happen?"

"It is an act that can only be performed on mates. My saliva on the wound acted as a healing agent."

The human and the demon locked gazes. "B-but...I don't..." Kagome stammered, trying to grasp onto the difficult situation.

"If you require more proof." He showed her his clawed hand.

She blinked, before exclaiming; "But that cant be right, I burned you. It couldn't have healed so fast, even if you are a demon."

He lowered it again, looking into her eyes seriously. "True, and even a demon as powerful as I am would have been burned, were it not for the fact that mates cannot harm one another. Your reiki will not burn my skin."

Kagome regarded him in wonder. He wasn't lying, so that meant she really was supposed to be his.

Sesshoumaru, in an uncharacteristic gesture of kindness, stood and held out one clawed hand to her. Kagome accepted it and stood, looking up at him with confused eyes.

"Come. Perhaps if we talk somewhere more comfortable, we may get to know one another better."

Kagome hesitated for a slight moment, watching the creature in front her. He'd taken care of her, with a tenderness and compassion she had never expected from him. The least she could do was hear him out, so she nodded.

xxx

Kagome eagerly brought the cup of coffee up to her lips, inhaling the smell and smiling at the warmth. Sesshoumaru was looking outside at the night, a detached look upon his features. Around them, the loud boisterous chatter from before had died down in the bar. They'd looked at her strangely when she'd asked for a coffee, but she was glad for the boost it gave her, even if Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"So Sesshoumaru. Why did you wait three days before approaching me?" Kagome asked, her brown eyes watching him intently. She didn't mean to, but it wasn't every day you were in the presence of a demon. _Besides he was watching me for three days, I have some catching up to do._

She studied the fall of silver hair, to his pointed ears, following his jaw line before returning her gaze to his eyes.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at her attention. "I wanted to learn more about you before our encounter. It is also because tonight is the night demons find their mates and consummate their relationship. It is a night of union and in a human mates case, transformation into being near immortal."

She blushed and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Ah ha! So you were planning on sleeping with me tonight in order to make me your mate! I knew it."

Sesshoumaru merely looked at her with an intense gaze. It was one that whispered of clandestine promises in the dark, and she stilled, her mind inexplicably drawn to the thought of bodies wrapped in satin sheets, of nights spent in dark lust.

"...The thought had crossed my mind I will admit." His voice, combined with the look in his eye made her heart beat pick up, and her mind continued to race to all the places it shouldn't in the presence of a demon.

For a moment, despite Kagomes earlier resolve not to be Sesshoumarus mate, she found herself leaning in. There was something in that look that drew her in, it was hungry, animal and very dangerous, but Kagome, though innocent, was no saint and couldn't look away for an instant.

Sesshoumaru broke the spell with a soft chuckle, a flash of fangs visible for a second, before he crossed his arms and leaned back leisurely. "But as I said before, I will not force you. I can understand your reluctance, due to the fact that your innocence remains intact."

Kagome slammed her coffee cup down on the table, embarrassment crossing her face. "How do you even know that? You know what never mind, you'll probably say something demonic."

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow. "It is nothing to be embarrassed over, you are after all only 19 years of age. I take it that is the reason why you were having problems with your human male?"

Kagome glanced up at him, "are you a mind reader or something?"

The demon shrugged, "I am your mate." He said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

She sighed, "no it wasn't because of that. Hojo dumped me because he said we just weren't connecting emotionally, or something like that. I don't know what it is, the relationships I have just never work out."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "that is to be expected. You are mine to have Kagome. That is what I meant by living a half life if you ignore this. No other demon or human male will ever satisfy you, or bring you the happiness that only a mate can offer."

The girl frowned up at him. "And you think I'll be happy with you?"

"You would at least be content. I assure you my intentions towards you are completely serious. I merely wish to protect you, care for you. In return I would have your loyalty and trust."

Kagome then looked at him with an emotion that was entirely human. It was a mix of sadness and longing.

"And what about love? Can you promise me that?" She whispered.

For once, Sesshoumaru had no answer. Love hadn't crossed his mind, it was a human emotion but was pale in comparison to the depth of feelings shared between mates.

His eyes narrowed slightly. Many thought him incapable of love.

"I can promise many things, and one of them is that I would cherish you as a mate. But love is only something I can hope for between us, not guarantee."

Surprisingly, she smiled genuinely at that. "Well that's alright, love cant be forced after all. I suppose only time would tell, just like a normal relationship."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the drunken couples pushing close to one another and smiling idiotically. "Yet unlike a normal relationship, this is not something you can get out of once you agree to it. Once you submit to me, there is no going back. Your soul would share a link with mine, and that is not something that can be severed."

Kagome placed her empty cup onto the table, watching him carefully. The moment was abruptly broken however when the bartender announced it was the final round of drinks.

The couple sighed, words dying on their tongues. Kagome followed the demon out of the bar, weighing all that he'd said and startled that she was considering him. They stopped under the light of the moon, not another human soul in sight.

She was still unsure, and Sesshoumaru could sense that. Although he wanted to give into the strange new desires the priestess ignited within him, he wouldn't rush her. Humans valued trust, and he couldn't take hers for granted.

His hand tangled in her ebony hair, before sliding it up to caress his knuckles against her cheek. He sighed reluctantly. "I will take you home."

Kagome blinked, her heart had been fluttering underneath his fingertips. She cleared her throat and smiled teasingly;"What about that thing you said about tonight being the one night demons consummate their relationship with mates? If you let me go home, I can't be your mate for another year."

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow at her, looking confused for a moment before he smiled. "Do not tempt me. You aren't ready to become mine. A year will give you plenty of time to think about it, and I will court you as you wish."

With that said, an orb of white light surrounded them, and Sesshoumaru took Kagome in his arms before leaping up into the sky.

Kagome gasped and clung onto him, feeling the wind rush past her. He chuckled at her reaction as she held onto him tightly, feeling heat rush to her face. Giving him a half hearted glare that he only smiled at, Kagome wondered why she felt so safe in his arms as he raced through the night. The same dominant power she'd felt from him earlier practically weaved itself through the orb, yet she didn't feel as caged by it as before.

The orb of white light slowly thinned around them as Sesshoumaru floated down from the sky. Opening her window to her apartment, he set her down in the room. Kagome smiled until she noticed her alarm clock, "I cant believe it, it's 3.00 am in the morning?!"

Sesshoumaru landed in her room elegantly, looking very out of place in her humble little bedroom.

"Humans should be asleep at this time." He noted offhandedly, looking at a picture of her family on the wall.

Kagome yawned, "well yeah, you've kept me up pretty late."

He watched as she pulled back the covers of her bed, shrugging off her witches cloak. "Hn, humans lives are so short, and yet you sleep so often. I find it quite ridiculous."

She smiled, shaking her head in dismay. "Well our bodies aren't as invincible and untouchable as yours, oh great and powerful one. We're quite fragile really, so you should handle us with care, and maybe next time not chase me through the park."

The demon slowly crossed the distance separating them, and her brown eyes widened when he leaned so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Indeed." He murmured, before tilting her head up and capturing her lips with his own. Kagome gasped, to which the demon took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his arms encircling her protectively. It took her a moment to respond, but when she did she only pulled him closer, surprising him. Their bodies were as close as possible given the armor he was wearing. He now cursed himself for deciding to wear it at all.

Kagome, he found could be both passionate and fiery one minute, unabashed as she touched the markings on his cheek, and then her lips would turn soft and yielding the next. He felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine at the thought that she was willingly doing this, the human that had run from him earlier was now sighing against him contentedly.

To Kagome, kissing an immortal was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. He smelt like the rain, like nature caught in a storm, and he'd held himself so regally before that she hadn't thought him capable of this much passion.

When he forced himself to pull away, her hands were tangled in his hair, and he'd lifted her a little off the ground, hands wrapped around her waist. She blushed and smiled a little, her breath mingling with his as Sesshoumaru placed her down, taking her hands from his hair and gently releasing her.

"I-I guess this is good night then." She murmured, trying to calm her racing heart. She noted that he too looked disheveled and nothing like the composed demon she'd seen earlier. He inclined his head and then bent down, kissing the corner of her mouth before whispering;

"Until next time, _Kagome_."

And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few days went by in a blur, with nothing out of the ordinary happening to disrupt Kagomes week.

Busying herself with work, she threw her whole heart into as many distractions as she could until she ran out of steam. When she did, Kagome decided a visit her family was in order, and was greeted at the door by her perplexed but happy mother.

When asked why she'd taken some time off work to visit them, Kagome had shrugged it off, saying that she'd needed a change of scenery.

She shook her head and wiped her brow, glancing up at the blue sky. In reality, the girl was trying to bury the memory of a certain demon clad in white.

It had occurred to her as she'd worked throughout the days that she'd been more against the initial idea of how she'd become his mate, not the idea itself. In fact after their talk and the way he'd looked at her after that kiss, the thought had been just a little more appealing.

Yet she resolved not to think about him until he came to her. If she did she'd question why he was taking a little longer than expected to approach her again, and Kagome would not wait around for him or put her life on hold. So, she did what she always did when she wanted to relax and clear her head, she did archery.

Notching an arrow in her bow, she stood in the back garden of her old home at Higurashi Shine. A few of the surrounding trees had worn targets on them from her earlier days of practice, and she now aimed at them with a steady hand.

One tree lay untouched amid the scarred trees, her grandpa had named it Goshinboku, and it stood tall in the otherwise plain little garden. It was there, as Kagome fired her arrows onto her targets and took aim once more, that she landed her sights on a dark haired man.

He stood before Goshinboku, his face unreadable as Kagome approached him. When she was at his side, he turned to her, his face devoid of any markings, and his eyes a dull brown, but it was inexplicably him.

"Kagome." He inclined his head, eyes warm.

He then gestured to the targets on the trees, now filled with several arrows. "You have impressive aim."

She murmured her thanks, taking in the sight of Sesshoumaru now dressed in normal human clothes. He wore dark blue jeans and a grey shirt, to which Kagome found herself blushing as she noticed the muscles of his chest. His hair was now dark and pulled into a low pony tail.

"It's strange to see you in modern clothes..."

"Hn, I wanted to wear something more traditional when approaching you that day." He swept a glance over her, and she tried to ignore his intent gaze.

"I suppose that way there'd be no question as to who and what I was dealing with, huh?"

He nodded faintly and turned back to the tree, his eyes a little far away.

She looked at it, remembering that her grandpa had told that it was ancient. The tree didn't really have any distinguishing features that set it apart from others except for the strange mark in the center of its trunk. Sesshoumaru, sensing her question said; "I was not aware that this had survived. So very few things remain from the feudal era."

Kagome grew concerned, she hadn't thought to ask him before of what life had been like in that era, yet now she found she had so many questions. The most pressing one had to be answered first however.

"What about other demons, have they...survived to this century?"

His face, though masked as a human one, suddenly looked as tired and old as he probably was. A haunted look appeared in his eyes, but his voice remained even and steady. "A few, but we are nothing like before."

Silence engulfed them, broken only by the birds nesting in the trees. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the bark, right next to the strange indent in the wood. "My brother will be glad to hear it still lives. He has more memories with it than I." His voice had turned soft, but the look of sadness had passed from his face now.

Kagome smiled gently, feeling a little more relaxed. "I'm glad, tell him he's free to visit it whenever he likes."

He removed his hand from the bark and instead turned to her, a moment passing between them with many things left unsaid as a breeze teased lightly at their hair.

The moment was broken by the back door slamming open on its hinges, and Kagomes younger brother Souta stepped out. "Hey Kagome! Dinners read- huh?"

The miko turned to him, trying not to laugh at the perplexed look on his face. "Alright Souta, tell mom I've got a guest with me."

The boy nodded, blinking owlishly at the imposing man who was standing closely with his sister. When he'd gone, Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"Care to join us for dinner? Mom always makes enough to feed a family of ten anyway." She smiled awkwardly.

He looked both shocked and pleased that she'd even asked. Nodding, he gave a small smile. "This Sesshoumaru would like nothing better."

She grinned and took his hand in her own, marveling at his blunt fingers as she led him inside.

Just like that he was back in her life again.

xxx

"And you failed to mention that you'd adopted two children because?"

Sesshoumaru quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her out of the way of an oncoming cyclist. "I did not think it was a pressing matter to discuss." He replied smoothly, releasing her but keeping close.

He despised being in the heart of the city but knew that it couldn't be helped. Once he'd told Kagome of his adopted children she'd wanted nothing more than to meet them. Unfortunately Shippo was away, and Rin had dragged his brother into the city to a Hello Kitty convention earlier that day.

Still, on the bright side Inuyasha was probably suffering worse than he was right now. He ducked his head from the fumes and inhaled the floral scent that clung to Kagome like a warm summer breeze.

"You can't mean that, how would you like it if I suddenly told you I had three kids?" She glanced up at him, scandalized.

"Irrelevant. I would have found out by now."

She shook her head before noticing something, stopping in her tracks and putting a hand on his arm.

"Do you feel that?" She whispered, the question almost drowned out by the roar of the city.

He focused past the distracting smells and sounds and sensed a familiar presence.

"You have nothing to fear mate, it is only my brother."

She breathed out a sigh of relief, seeing the entrance to the convention and stepping towards it. "So that's what another demon feels like, I've never picked up on another aura like that apart from yours."

He didn't get a chance to respond, as a high squeal caught their attention before a girl began to run over. She had long hair tinted brown, and couldn't have been more than 8 years old. Her small form collided with Sesshoumarus leg, and the excitable girl gazed up at him, grinning; "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru frowned down at the small girl. "Rin. I see you've eaten too many of those wretched human candies."

Rin beamed up at him, holding a Hello Kitty doll close. "I only had a few, uncle Inuyasha has been taking great care of me!"

The demon frowned, "I highly doubt that."

"Keh! That's what I get for doing you a favor. Next time I won't bother." Came the annoyed voice of a hanyou with long white hair much like his brothers. Among the cosplayers he didn't stand out very much, but Kagome was still surprised he'd walked out into city without a disguise.

Kagome smiled at how awkward Sesshoumaru looked, patting the smaller girls head with affection. There was no denying the gentleness in his gaze when he looked at her, as if she were his own daughter. Rin then noticed Kagome and gave a small happy sound, stepping over to her a little calmer.

"You're Sesshoumaru's girlfriend now, right?" She grinned, brown eyes sparkling as she gazed up at her.

Kagome returned her smile. "No, I'm not his girlfriend," she wasn't entirely sure what their relationship was. "But my name's Kagome. It's nice to meet you Rin, I've heard allot about you."

The little girl beamed while Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru is she serious? If she's not your mate then you'd best high tail out of here and go find her. Is she the reason you didn't claim one on Halloween? I thought you said you'd found her." He asked.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is my mate. And not that it is any of your concern but I decided not to." The full blooded demon glared, which the hanyou returned. The younger brother then turned and gave Kagome an odd look, before he looked back at Sesshoumaru and jerked a thumb in her direction, smirking wildly.

"Wait so you're telling me that you got landed with a human for a mate?" He began to laugh loudly, his shoulders shaking and grin stretchering so wide she could see his fangs.

"Ah, karma is such a bitch, huh brother?" He managed to say before being pummeled into the ground by an impassive demon lord.

Several onlookers outside of the convention were staring as the half demon cursed, silver hair in disarray and white ears flicking in agitation.

When Kagome finally noticed the white puppy ears on top of Inuyasha's head, she squealed much like Rin had, and cooed. "You have dog ears!"

Inuyasha snorted. "No shit Sherlock."

He received another well placed punch from Sesshoumaru after that for his disrespect.

"Are they always like this?" She muttered to the younger girl as she observed the quarreling brothers.

Rin nodded and giggled. "Always."

She then grabbed Kagomes hand in her smaller one, leading her away while calling back to the demons; "I'm taking Kagome home with me!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Rin, I think Kagome would prefer not to-"

"I'd love to see your home." She interrupted, giving a genuine smile.

The demon hesitated for a moment, stunned by how such a small thing as a smile could light up Kagomes features so well. Without him realizing, a small one came to his face as well in response.

xxx

The mansion they lived in was unlike anything Kagome had ever seen before. It was one of those old aristocratic mansions that was lavished in furnished rooms, with treasures from old eras in every nook and cranny. It sat on top of a hill that over looked the city, surrounded by mist and trees. After all her years living in Tokyo, Kagome had never seen the mansion before, and had always assumed there was nothing but a mere forest in its location.

"Its protection." Sesshoumaru had said as they rode through the imposing iron gates. The contrast of Inuyasha's demonic appearance in the new and suave vehicle had been almost laughable.

"Humans cannot enter my domain without permission. It is a safe place for demons to live as a result, but only myself, Inuyasha, Jaken a toad servant and the fox demon Shippo reside in it. You won't find the latter inside, as he is learning fox fire techniques from Totosai."

Kagome had looked at him in surprise. "Wow, that's allot of demons under one roof."

"Yes, but we haven't come across another demon in many years." His tone had been quiet, but his face revealed nothing.

They'd then entered the mansion and Rin had given Kagome a tour of her room. It seemed to have every toy imaginable inside it.

After that, the two of them had finally sat down in the kitchen, carving jack o lanterns. The little girl had begged her to carve them with her, even if Halloween had long been over. Kagome hadn't had the heart to say no to her.

As she showed Rin which bits to crave, occasionally giving help every now and then, they chatted easily. Kagome questioned why the pumpkins hadn't rotted by now, since none of the stores she'd seen were selling them anymore.

Rin smiled, "this mansion is hardly touched by time that's why. So it doesn't matter if its late. I've always wanted to carve one, oh and maybe try pumpkin-pie. Even if its not part of Halloween tradition." She added, grinning to herself.

Kagome giggled. "I'll have to make you some, or we could even make it together another time. My cookbook is just at my apartment, and its got some of the best deserts I know inside."

The little girls eyes lit up, and she gave a small sound of happiness, her hands clapping.

Kagome smiled fondly. "I have a brother your age you know. He's called Sota."

"Really? I'd like to meet him. I like to think of Shippo as my brother. We were best friends at the orphanage, and then we were found by Sesshoumaru."

_So she was adopted along with Shippo. Sesshoumaru didn't want to separate them..._

From that thought, Kagome realized she didn't really know anything about Sesshoumaru. What was more alarming was that she felt a strong craving to learn more.

_I'm starting to wonder about him. He took care of me, and it seems like he's been taking care of this little girl who's so fond of him. Underneath those haughty looks it seems like he does genuinely care._

As if to confirm her thoughts, Rin continued, a gentle smile lighting her face."Sesshoumaru is very kind to me, Shippo isn't home at the moment, so I have no one to play with. But he always makes time for me even when he should be working. He has too much pride so he wont admit it, but I think he's lonely." She stopped and looked thoughtful.

"Even though he's strong all the time, I think what he really needs is someone to take care of him for once, you know?" Rin then gave Kagome a meaningful look, to which she had no response.

When they were finally done, Kagome put a candle in each of the pumpkins carved mouths, lighting them. The faces glowed eerie orange as they both stepped back to admire their work.

"Your craftsmanship is quite impressive." Came a soft voice from behind them.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru! Kagome helped me with them, aren't they pretty?" Rin grinned up at him.

The former lord of the western lands merely rose an eyebrow, the quirk of his lip showing a slightly amused expression on his face. Kagome was getting used to reading his non emotive face, which ever so slightly betrayed his emotions without him realizing.

Though he was still dressed in modern clothes, the markings had returned on his face and his hair shone silver once more. Kagome found herself glad to see him looking more like himself.

"Rin, I would like to speak with Kagome alone."

"Okay!" Rin beamed and hopped out of her seat, turning to the miko. "Thank you for everything Kagome."

Kagome smiled as the little girl raced out of the room. Sesshoumaru sighed. "I'll have to notify Jaken to dispose of any more of those sweets she acquired earlier. Inuyasha gives her anything she wants to keep her happy." He held a clawed hand out towards her that she took easily.

"She was impossible on Halloween, I had to personally interfere and take them from her myself. She and Shippo had taken the imp hostage and had given him a makeover." He shuddered at the memory.

Kagome laughed as he led her outside into the cool night air. "I'm sure that was just in the spirit of Halloween. Getting dressed up and having fun is what its all about after all. Maybe she wanted Jaken to join in too." She giggled again.

Sesshoumaru continued walking on, a peaceful look crossing his face as he listened to her laugh.

"Hn," was his only reply.

The full moon shone down on them, casting shadows from their figures. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm, following the demon past rows and rows of trees.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

The two stopped walking. A sudden breeze crept up and lifted Kagomes hair in the wind. The threads of ebony were pushed back out of her eyes by a clawed hand.

Her breath hitched at the golden glow of his eyes, and she had to look away. "I...I don't know what to think about it. If I became your mate, I wonder what my life be like, and whether I could go on after watching my family grow old and die without me."

Sesshoumaru thought about the happy family that had greeted him that day at the shrine. To take her away from them caused a guilty feeling to twist in his gut.

"I have often distanced myself from humans because of their incredibly short life spans. Even with the spell in place over the mansion to slow time, Rin will eventually be lost to me, just as it is with your family." His tone was flat, but she could read the pain in his eyes, the burden of a near immortal life.

To share that burden with him would be difficult, and the decision to join him in that life would not be made easily.

"...What would happen to you? If I chose not to become your mate?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, for once unsure of what to say. He shut his eyes against the wave of pain that hit him, knowing he couldn't burden her with the truth. "I will only lie about this, nothing else."

When he faced her, the demon shook his head. "Do not worry yourself over such things. I would go on as I always have."

Kagome felt a chill shudder through her, but she knew it wasn't from the cool night air. Even if he'd made light of the subject, she'd had a feeling of what the real outcome would be. Her heart clenched and she tried to think of something else to say.

"Have you thought about what I said, about love?" She asked quietly.

He shifted his gaze to the moon above them. "I am unfamiliar with the emotion."

Kagome blinked and then smiled softly, taking his clawed hand in her own human one. "You can't be unfamiliar with it. You took in Rin and Shippo, taking care of them would have taken love."

The demon inspected their joined hands, looking at the contrast from his deadly fingernails to her soft palms. "I meant...romantically."

"Oh." Kagome blushed and smiled sheepishly. She suddenly felt his palm on her cheek, lingering on her skin. The heat of his gaze, along with the chill of the night air sent shivers down her spine. The sensation of his finger tips trailing down her chin to her neck was unlike anything she'd experienced with her past boyfriends. His aura rose up around them.

 _"Though I believe I am becoming more antiquated with it by the day."_ He whispered softly in her mind, before he bent to kiss her. She met him half way, feeling both happiness and sadness clench her heart.

xxx

They strolled through the park on a warmer day not long after.

When Sesshoumaru had asked her how she'd prefer to be courted, she hadn't really known. Grand gestures weren't really her thing, so she'd told him as much. But small tokens of affection and just spending time together doing things made her happy. They'd been slowly learning more about one another, and she found herself more relaxed in his company than she ever thought she'd be.

However, there were times when he asked things a little too bluntly.

"When do you wish to have children?"

She'd been in the middle of drinking a refreshing bottle of water, and of course this led to allot of chocking and coughing on her part. When she'd recovered, Kagome rasped out a reply. "I hadn't really thought about it."

Sesshoumaru blinked and turned in his seat that overlooked the park. "Hn, I suppose that's to be expected. After 800 years my mind has had plenty of time to think about such things."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Yeah that's definitely a long time. I'm guessing since you've waited so long you'd want them right away huh?"

He shook his head, brown eyes flashing gold in the sunlight. "I think not. Now that I've found you I'd like a few years to ourselves."

Kagome straightened, feeling a little more at ease as she patted his arm. "That's a good way to think about it, and besides you need to slow down lover boy, you still need to court me first." She laughed and he gave a slight smile at the sound.

When her mirth had died down, she stole a glance at him from the corner of her eye and asked a question she'd wanted to for a little while now. "What would they be like? If we had children? Would they be demons or...?"

Sesshoumaru took her hand in his own, lacing their fingers and noticing with amusement just how small hers were compared with his own. "It is likely that they would be Hanyou, half demon, half human, just as my brother is. But a mating between a miko and a youkai of our rank is very rare."

Kagome looked at their joined hands. "I see, guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

He was silent for a long while, listening to the sounds of the life around them. When he spoke, his velvet soft tone reminded her of when they'd stood infront of the Goshinboku.

"This one admits to having a prejudice of both humans and Hanyou's many years ago. My father had an affair which resulted in my half brother, Inuyasha."

He read the question in her eyes before she could speak.

"My father married my mother in a political move. She was not his true mate. It could be argued that Izayoi, Inuyasha's human mother, was his true partner, but we can never know. They have met their end."

His hand had gone still, and she squeezed it in her own, gaining his attention. "Is that why you waited so long? Why you never gave up looking for your true mate? You could have settled with a demoness and had pure blooded children by now, you might not have ever met me." She couldn't understand why someone like him hadn't done so, he seemed to hold his station as a daiyokai above allot of things.

Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes, finding himself more at peace with these questions now than he had been 500 years ago.

"I could have, but fate would have brought us together in the end, I know this. Ignoring my fathers actions would have been unwise, and any children I'd sire from such a marriage would have been born for the same reason I was - to continue the line."

"You didn't want to repeat your fathers actions..." She felt his thumb run over her fingers.

"I am among the last of my kind, but I do not regret my decision to pursue a true mate, as only happiness can be born from such a union."

He sounded so sincere that Kagome felt a pull on her heart, remembering Rin's words from when when she'd visited the mansion for the first time. A moment later she reached up and kissed him.

It couldn't have been an easy decision for him to make, and she found herself feeling incredibly warmed right down to her toes.

xxx

One night, they were simply floating through the sky. Sesshoumaru had formed some sort of cloud with his youki, which she'd been hesitant to step foot on. They now overlooked Tokyo, the air chilled enough to make their breath visible.

"Why has no one noticed us?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and pulled her closer, "at night I can travel as I wish, as I have a cloaking spell that was made by a kitsune. Like this I do not have to be burdened with having to pose as a human. In the day time there is a risk that the humans might spot me travelling like this because of their new technology, but its far less detectable at night." He said with a hint of bitterness.

Kagome looked up at him. "You don't seem to like this time era much."

The dog demon shook his head, wisps of his silver hair fell over Kagomes shoulder as she moved closer to his warmth. "It is the fumes that have poisoned the earth, the smells and sounds of the modern era are overwhelming. The earth is dying slowly."

Kagome nodded sadly. "Yeah, you must have seen allot of era's, lived through them, seeing things change. And demons live for thousands of years. You'll see many more era's to come I'm sure."

Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around her subconsciously. "With you by my side, _I'm sure_."

Kagome blushed as they descended from the sky. It wasn't long before they were standing in a clearing together, not far from the mansion, but draped in the shadows of the trees.

Sesshoumaru stood apart from her at its center, watching the emotions play across her face.

"It will not be long before Autumn is upon us, and then the next Hallow's eve. Should you wish it, we can wait another year Kagome, or a few more before you make your choice."

The girl nodded, wrapping her arms around herself and trying to ignore the chill in the air. He was wearing his traditional clothes tonight, and this combined with the heat in his gaze made him look like he'd walked out of an ancient battlefield.

"However there is...one thing I need to share with you before you either accept or reject my claim."

Kagome smiled gently at the hesitation on his face. "Your true form?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze snapped to her, eyes unnaturally keen on her face. He wasn't sure why he was surprised, his mate was incredibly perceptive after all. He stepped away and began to walk around her, making her turn her head so that she could keep him in sight. He stopped after a moment, as if he'd been searching for the correct light to view her in.

Then before she could react, a bright light exploded from his form, making her flinch back as a burst of flame shot out to the sky. Heat then passed through body, jolting her as it spread out like a hot summer wind, whipping her hair back from her face.

She had to shut her eyes, and when she finally opened them, all had gone still.

A giant silver dog demon stood in place of Sesshoumaru.

She approached him calmly, not quite able to hide her the wonder and curiosity. His eyes had turned a bright red color, and his markings had enlarged, becoming more jagged and intense in color. He was about the size of a double-decker bus standing up, but he soon lay down before her, his head still raised and tilted to the side as he watched her watch him.

His fur was much like his hair, though some parts that arched around his shoulder were unruly, making them look like white flames. Overall he looked like a hound of hell, what with his feral gaze and the large imposing fangs she'd seen before he closed his jaw. Yet the tail that swished in curiosity and the way his ears pricked when she reached out and touched him made her remember that this really was Sesshoumaru before her.

All at once, she felt at ease and he seemed to feel the same as he sighed deeply, his body relaxing into her touch.

They then sat together under the stars, her nestled into the fur at his side. He rested his head on his paws, feeling more content than he had done in many years. Like this, her scent could not be ignored, and he basked in the feelings it invoked in him.

Kagome sat, thinking of the conversation she'd had with her mother earlier that week. She'd told her everything, even confessing her fears of immortality and her feelings for the demon at her side.

"Is he a kind man, Kagome?" Her mother had asked. She'd been surprised but not hysterical with the news, and said that something about Sesshoumaru when she'd met him had not been entirely human.

Kagome had sniffed and laughed through her tears, holding onto her mother as she stroked her hair. "He may be arrogant and a touch reserved, but yes mom, he is kind. He's treated me well, been surprisingly sweet and tender when I didn't think he could be, and has respected my space when I've needed it. I just...I'm afraid mom."

Her mother had waited until she'd calmed enough to say; "I'm not going to be around forever Kagome, you know that. And any parent will tell you that they'd rather see their child happy and settled with someone they loved rather than alone and miserable before they died." She'd then looked down at her, and smiled in a way that made Kagome want to cry all over again.

"Don't be afraid sweetheart, if you're sure he can look after you even a thousand years down the line, then go for it." Her mom had frowned then. "Although this means that when Souta and grandpa find out, Sesshoumaru will be getting a sutra stuck to his head, with grandpa shouting - demon be gone!"

Kagome in the warmth of Sesshoumaru's fur laughed softly at the memory. The dog demon raised his head and huffed in amusement at the flush in her cheeks. She turned in her place at his side and looked up at him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Ruby eyes blinked, tilting his head in question he waited for her to continue.

She took a breath and then smiled. "I've made my decision."

xxx

_The following Halloween..._

Night had descended on them quickly that day, and the time had come and gone for children to be out collecting candy. Now only adults roamed the streets, some strolling to costume parties, others staggering to bars.

Unbeknownst to the humans, a miko and a demon had walked among them, hand in hand. One had been wearing the same white robes he had last year, though this time free of armor. The other had been sporting traditional miko robes that fit her surprisingly well.

Yet now they stood alone in a mansion, beginning a ritual the miko had been waiting several months for, and the demon, a lifetime.

Kagomes hands slipped up around his neck of their own accord, her eyes darkening with the desires that had been building up whenever she'd been in his presence. As she kissed the former demon lord, she found herself comparing him to Halloweens cool dark air.

It was always calm and still on that one night of the year, with a coldness surrounding the air. But the sense of danger that came with it sent a thrill of excitement up mortals spines. It made her heart beat faster when gazing up at the untouchable moon on that day, and it forced even skeptics to feel a twinge of doubt about the fantastical.

He was all this and more to her, but unlike Halloweens night, he was here, and she could touch him, breath him in and claim the essence of danger he possessed as her own.

They made their way over to her bed, falling onto it and breaking the kiss. Sesshoumaru gazed down at her, and Kagome returned the hungry glint in his eyes. She ran her fingers through his silver hair when he dragged his fangs across her neck, kissing and tasting. Losing himself in her scent, he sighed in pleasure.

"I've waited 500 years for this..." he whispered against her skin.

Kagome smiled and when he raised his head to look at her, kissed him again, this time shorter and sweeter. Their auras rose up around them, twining together. She spoke softly in his mind. Well then, we'd best make it a night to remember.

She'd always wanted someone to look at her the way Sesshoumaru was right then in that moment. She had never felt safer with anyone else, or half as cherished. He bent down and was soon kissing her like she was all he'd ever wanted. She wasn't sure how to to handle such raw, intense emotions all directed towards her. It was as if the immortal was laying his soul bare to her, and it felt both wonderful and terrifying.

Yet she didnt shy away, she held onto him tighter, wishing time would stand still.

Time had always been something Kagome had feared, and right then in Sesshoumarus arms, she wanted to capture that moment and stay lost in it. But then she realized, she didn't have to wish for such things anymore, she was right there with him, and always would be.

That thought gave her silent comfort and peace, as she let herself be lost in a world of passion and demons.

\----

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it wasn't really all that Halloweeny, it was more romantic than scary, but ah well, its more my style this way. I gotta say this was my first sess/kag fic and I did find it quite difficult. I apologize if the characters seem OCC, I'll try and make them more believable in the future. ^^
> 
> Please review and let me know what you thought of it xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> For RaindropsClub fanfic contest, Originally posted in 2014.


End file.
